Safe and Whole
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: How was Kurt really after his Dad came home from the hospital in 2x3?  And how is Burt going to help him?  Spoilers for 2x3 and 2x4.  Summary kind of sucks, story is definitely better.  Please read and review, first Glee fanfic!


Disclaimer : I don't own Glee, but I am going to the Glee Live Concert Tour in Cleveland, OH. Anyone else?

A/N : Okay, this is my first posted Glee fanfic. I think that the relationship between Kurt and his father is one of the best things about this show, so I had to write something about it, especially after watching Grilled Cheesus and Duets. I hope you like and please, Read and Review!

Safe and Whole

In the weeks after Burt Hummel was released from the hospital, Kurt had taken care of his father every moment that he wasn't in school. And while Burt never mentioned it, he knew Kurt was still scared. At night, when he sometimes woke up at two or three for a minute or two before drifting off again, he could hear movement, in the basement, the kitchen, upstairs. In the morning he would ask Kurt if he had slept alright, and the answer was always a nod and a smile before he asked the same of Burt and set about making breakfast.

After a month the doctor cleared him to go back to work a few days a week for just a few hours until they saw how his heart held up. He jumped, not literally, at the chance. Burt Hummel loved his son, but he had gone stir crazy two weeks ago. It was time to get out of the house.

The first day back didn't go bad at all. The boys told him that under no circumstances was he allowed to deal with clients or paperwork. "We don't need you going back in the hospital yet," one said.

"Yeah, not until you name one of us as your business partner!"

They all laughed at that and Burt finally shook his head. "Sorry boys, anything happens to this ticker and Kurt's in charge. You know that."

"He knows more than us anyway."

It was true. As soon as Kurt was old enough, Burt started taking him into the garage and teaching his son everything he knew. It was one thing the two could bond over.

Burt went home that day at five to find Kurt working on dinner. "Smells good son," he said, walking over to try and identify what it was he would be eating.

"Hopefully it will be. Thought you could use some protein after your first day back to work. How did it go? Are you okay, do you need anything?" Kurt asked as he pulled the chicken breasts out of the oven and set them on the stove top to cool a little before he plated them.

"Everything went fine, just worked on a few cars, and no, I'm good. It's all good Kurt," Burt said, reaching out a hand to grip Kurt's shoulder reassuringly. The boy just nodded and set about serving dinner.

It was on his fifth day back at work that he came home to silence and no smell of dinner cooking. Figuring that maybe Kurt had gone out with Mercedes, Burt headed for the living room, stopping short when he saw his son's bag leaning against the couch. A frown began to form, wondering if his son was alright until he came around to the front and saw Kurt was fast asleep with a notebook in his lap, pen dangling dangerously from his hand.

Carefully so as not to wake him, Burt took the pen and notebook and set them on the end table. Taking a closer look, the man though it looked as though Kurt had tried to make himself as uncomfortable as possible in order to stay awake, but exhaustion caught up to him anyway. Burt gently rearranged his son on the couch so he would be more comfortable and pulled the afghan that always laid across the back and draped it over his child. Just as he was about to straighten up Kurt stirred.

"Dad?" he murmured, eyes fluttering open to half mast.

"It's okay Kurt, go back to sleep," Burt whispered, perching on the edge of the couch and resting his hand on his son's head.

"Have to make dinner," the boy protested. "Not allowed…anything greasy." The yawn in the middle brought a grin to his father's face.

"I'll heat up some leftovers once you're a little more awake kiddo," he said and that seemed to satisfy Kurt. Burt expected his son to pass out again after that, but he watched his father intently. "What's up?"

"You are okay, right Dad?"

Here it was. "Kurt, I'm going to be just fine," he answered, keeping his voice strong and steady. "I'm not going anywhere kiddo."

He watched as his son nodded slowly, and then as his eyes started glistening. Burt pulled his son into his arms. "It's okay, I'm here," he said softly, rocking Kurt like he did when the boy was little.

"I thought I was going to lose you like Mom," Kurt sobbed into Burt's shoulder. "I thought I was going to lose you without being able to apologize for our fight or make it up to you and I was so scared Dad!"

"Hey, it's okay Kurt. We're both okay," Burt repeated over and over until Kurt, still clinging desperately to the flannel of his shirt, calmed down and the sobs died down. "Why'd you bottle this up?" Burt asked, shifting so he sat normally on the couch and Kurt curled up against his side.

"You're still recovering," his son answered, " and I didn't want to screw that up."

"Kurt, what did I tell you last year? We've got each other and the majority share in a tire dealership. If you're upset, worried, scared, you gotta tell me so we can fix it, okay? I can handle it. I'm the Dad, I think you've taken over my job for long enough. I'm sure someday you and your partner will have kids of your own, but until then, let me be the Dad, alright?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry Dad," he whispered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I love you Kurt. Don't you ever forget that."

"Love you too Dad."

It was about six thirty when the door to the Hummel residence opened with only a soft creak as two people entered. "Why's it so quiet? And dark? It's kind of creepy."

"Oh hush Finn," Carole whispered, sneaking in to peek in the kitchen, finding it empty. She turned then and saw both Hummel men sleeping on the couch, Kurt curled as close to his father as he could get.

"Finn, put the food in the fridge," she said to her son. She had put together a little something so Kurt didn't have to cook every night. Walking over Carole picked up the forgotten afghan and draped it over both men as best she could. Then she kissed both, Burt on the cheek and Kurt on the forehead, and ushered her son out of the house, leaving father and son safe and whole.

The End


End file.
